A conductor is usually routed through an opening that is provided on the transformer housing. The conductor is attached on the transformer housing with two screws or threaded pins, which are routed in two holding elements arranged on the transformer housing. For the purpose of fastening, the screws and/or threaded pins are turned inside of the holding element with a purely rotating movement in the direction of the conductor until their cross section is placed onto the surface of the conductor. Continued turning of the screws and/or threaded pins will result in securing the conductor in the transformer housing.
The disadvantage is hereby that the threaded pins and/or screws must travel a relatively long path for fastening on the conductor, whereby this occurs exclusively with a purely rotating movement, which requires a lot of force and time, especially with a larger number of transformer housings to be secured on a conductor.
Therefore, the innovation is based on the task to provide a device to fasten a conductor on a transformer housing, which is marked by a more simplified and faster installation.